pourquoi pas
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: It's their anniversary, and the four of them are going out somewhere nice. Gray's pretty sure Sting and Natsu won't behave, but when they prove him right, it turns out he really doesn't mind. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**


"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rogue adjusts his dress shirt and looks over at Gray, who shrugs and runs a hand through his hair.

"How bad could it be?" he asks, then winces as Rogue rolls his eyes. "Okay, fair, I shouldn't have said that." Rogue leans over and kisses Gray, then helps him with his hair and brushes some lint from his shirt.

"You look good," he says, bumping their foreheads together. "Green's a nice color on you."

"Rogue's right." Natsu appears behind Gray and slides his hand up Gray's thigh, leaning up and kissing his neck. "Dress pants make your ass look great."

Gray snorts. "Classy," he says, tipping his head back to kiss Natsu. "You two ready?"

Natsu holds his hands out in a _ta-da_ gesture, and Gray turns to look at him, raising his eyebrows appreciatively. The dark blue looks surprisingly good against Natsu's pink hair, and he's even changed his earrings to match.

"You're not bad," Gray teases, grabbing Natsu by the waist and pulling him in.

"Mm." Natsu kisses Gray again, then peeks over his shoulder. "We all know Rogue's the classiest though."

A rare blush dusts Rogue's cheeks as he runs his fingers through his hair, looking down at the ground.

"He's got a point, babe." Sting slips out of the bathroom, bright pink shirt unbuttoned lazily and dark jeans tight across his thighs. "You look hot." He pecks Rogue on the cheek, squeezing him around the waist. "You guys ready?"

Gray raises his eyebrows at Natsu, then Sting. "You two gonna behave?" he asks, and then both roll their eyes.

"Yes, _dad,"_ Natsu says, pinching Gray's ass and giggling at the embarrassed look on Gray's face. "C'mon, hot stuff. Let's go get dinner."

* * *

The restaurant is surprisingly quiet for a Friday night, and the four of them get a table in the back corner. It's Thai food, Rogue's choice, and the candles and soft lighting give everything a romantic atmosphere.

"Good choice, love," Sting says, kissing Rogue's cheek as they order their wine. The waiter gives Sting a strange look and Sting stares straight back, well aware that the look is coming from the fact that he'd been kissing Natsu just minutes before.

"This looks awesome," Natsu agrees, rubbing his foot against Gray's ankle under the table while he holds Rogue's hand. He flips through the menu, sighing dramatically. "There's too many choices," he whines.

"We all know you're gonna get the pad prik," Gray remarks. "It's the spiciest thing here." Natsu tips his head in concession. "I don't know how you can eat that stuff, it's like… ninety percent chilies."

"You're just a wuss," Natsu says, leaning over and bumping Gray's shoulder. "Lucky for you, I can overlook that character flaw."

Gray rolls his eyes and elbows Natsu in the ribs, who pretends to look offended. Natsu's about to retaliate when he catches Rogue glaring at him, and Natsu settles for wrapping an arm around Gray instead.

They talk happily throughout the meal – Rogue telling them shyly about how the café is showing off his new photography; Gray recounting another story about how Chad is a complete moron; Sting and Natsu gushing over the new kids at the daycare. Their routine is so familiar, and Gray finds himself gazing at each of his boyfriends appreciatively as they eat.

"Just try some," Natsu insists, holding out some of his fish to Gray. Gray can smell the spice from here, and it nearly makes his eyes water just being close to it. Natsu grins, popping the fork into his mouth and then sticking his tongue out at Gray. "Chicken," he says.

Gray narrows his eyes at Natsu, refusing to back down from the challenge, then spears a piece of the fish with his fork. He regrets the action as soon as the spice hits his tongue, and he shakes his head, eyes starting to water.

"How the hell-" he gasps, grabbing his wine and gulping some of it down. "Gods, how do you eat that?" His face is flushed and he can't get the taste off his tongue.

"I grew up with Nanni's cooking," Natsu said, shaking his head at Gray, then raising an eyebrow. "You looking forward to dessert already?" he teases. Gray's cheeks flush red as he realizes he's unbuttoned his shirt in an attempt to cool himself off.

Gray starts as he feels a foot running up the back of his leg, and when he glances up, Sting is looking at him intently, eyes dropping down to Gray's hand on his chest. The gaze makes Gray's cheeks flush again, but for an entirely different reason.

Natsu and Sting give each other a significant look, and Gray frowns at them.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Oops, dropped my fork," Sting says casually, leaning down to pick up the lost utensil and then… not returning. Gray's eyes widen as he realizes that Sting is now under the table, hidden from view by the long tablecloth.

"Don't you da-" His words are cut off by a soft gasp as he feels Sting's hands travel up his thighs, and he's instantly hard. Natsu leans over to him, pretending to kiss his cheek.

"Bet you can't keep a straight face," he breathes in Gray's ear, darting a quick look over at Rogue, whose expression is somewhere between impressed and resignedly irritated.

"I k-knew you two wouldn't be-ahh… behave," Gray grinds out as Sting's hand moves up his thigh and across his cock through his dress pants. He moves his hand down under the table to twist his fingers in Sting's hair, torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

Natsu kisses just behind Gray's ear, and whispers, "you didn't really want us to behave." Gray shivers, wanting to disagree but finding he can't.

Deft fingers tug down the zipper of Gray's pants, then slip into his boxers and wrap around his cock. "Sh-shit," he curses, tightening his hold in Sting's hair. "You- fuck, you can't-"

"Weren't you talking last week about how much the idea of fucking in public turned you on?" Natsu purrs, leaning to the side and tugging Rogue closer to him.

"I didn't m-mean-" Gray bites his lip as Sting's lips ghost over the tip of his cock. _"Câlice,_ I didn't m-mean a blowjob at a r-restaurant." His eyes flick around the restaurant, but nobody appears to be looking their way. With the long tablecloth, both Gray's lap and Sting's body are hidden from view.

"Shoulda been more specific," Natsu says, clicking his tongue, then sits up as someone approaches their table.

"How was the meal?" the waiter asks. Gray digs his fingers into his thigh, biting the inside of his cheek as Sting bobs down on his cock.

"Great, thanks," Natsu says, smiling widely. "Right, love?" He turns back to Gray, eyebrow raised, and Gray wants to smack him and kiss him at the same time.

"Y-yeah," he says, trying to keep his voice steady as Sting's tongue piercing drags along the underside of his cock. "Good."

The waiter doesn't seem to notice the tightness in Gray's voice as he clears the plates. "Any dessert for you?" he asks, and before Gray can say _no fucking way we are leaving right this goddamn instant_ , Natsu smiles and nods.

"F-fuck you," Gray gasps as the waiter leaves. His fingers tighten in Sting's hair and his chest shakes, and he's sure his cheeks are bright red. He could easily push Sting off – if he said no, this game would stop in an instant. But if he's being honest with himself, the rush of being here, surrounded by people…

 _Fuck_ , he hates it when Natsu's right.

"You're gonna order dessert," Natsu says, voice low as he leans in to kiss Gray's cheek again. Gray makes a soft whining sound.

"I c-can't, shit, I-"

"You're gonna, or Sting's not gonna let you come." Sting pushes Gray's legs further apart and takes him as deep as possible at the strange angle. Gray chokes, hand gripping the table and breath escaping in a soft _ahh_.

"Y-yellow," he gasps, stroking Sting's temple with his thumb. Sting stills immediately and Gray takes a deep breath, then nudges Sting's cheek again. "Not red, just… s-slow down."

Gentle hands run up and down Gray's thighs, and Gray locks eyes with Rogue, who's giving him an amused look. Natsu's lips brush Gray's ear again, his hand coming up to the back of Gray's neck.

"We can stop," he says softly, but Gray shakes his head. He can feel Natsu's smile against his skin. "In that case, I want the chocolate lava cake." Natsu pulls away from Gray and shifts a bit until he's right next to Rogue, whose lips are quirked up in a half-smile. "Don't think you're getting out of this," Natsu says, grinning as his hand travels under the table to Rogue's lap.

"Have we decided?" Gray bites the inside of his cheek as the waiter reappears, and Sting backs off but not by much. His tongue's still working Gray's cock, thumbs rubbing circles on Gray's hips. Gray tries to keep his breathing steady.

"Y-yeah," he says, pulling his hand out of Sting's hair and grabbing the menu. His hands tense over the cover as he tries desperately to keep from thrusting up into Sting's mouth. "Th-the, uh… wh- which…" His eyes flit over the words on the menu, taking nothing in because all he can focus on is the _fucking amazing blowjob_ he is getting while this guy is standing _right here_.

"Didn't Sting want the _double stuffed oreo cake?"_ Natsu's tone is light and Gray nearly chokes, grabbing his wine and taking a sip to mask the slip. "He went out for a smoke," Natsu lies smoothly to the waiter, then turns back to Gray. "What did you want, love?"

"Th-the lava. Chocolate. C-cake, the chocolate one." Gray's voice is shaky and _fuck_ , he cannot handle this. He grabs one of Sting's hands under the tablecloth and squeezes it three times. _Yellow_. Sting backs off again, pulling off of Gray and placing soft kisses on the inside of his thighs instead.

"Great choice," the waiter gushes, scribbling it down on his notepad. "It's a new one we just added to the menu a few weeks ago, but people have been raving about it." Gray tries his best to give the waiter a smile that he hopes is enthusiastic but also politely says _get the fuck out of here_. "You can get it with iced cream or whi-"

"Ice cream," Gray says, words coming out in a rush. "That's it. Th-thanks. Good."

The waiter looks at him strangely, but nods and turns away from the table. As soon as he's gone, Gray exhales hard, tipping his head back against his chair.

"Gods, you're wrecked," Natsu murmurs, raising his eyebrows at Gray. "But you did good. Looks like you get to come after all."

"H-here?" Gray gasps. Sting's still waiting, won't move until Gray gives him the go-ahead. "Th-that… but-"

"Well, if you _both_ disappear to the bathroom it'll be pretty suspicious," Natsu replies, lips curved up in a grin. "You've got plenty of time before he comes back with the cake."

"Fuck," Gray whispers, looking over at Rogue, who raises his eyebrows and shrugs. There's a moment's hesitation and then Gray squeezes Sting's hand twice. _Green_. What the hell, it's their anniversary.


End file.
